Спайк/Галерея
Cмотрите также: Изображения образов Спайка Первый сезон ::Эпизоды: 1 – 13 • 14 – 26 Spike before he delivers Celestia's reply to Twilight S1E01.png|Магия дружбы. Часть 1 Fluttershy looking at twilight S01E02.png|Магия дружбы. Часть 2 Spike belches the two tickets S1E03.png|Приглашение на бал Spike Blush S1E4.png|Сбор урожая Spike hiccuping scrolls away S1E05.png|Заносчивый грифон Sweet Mustaches S1E6.png|Хвастунишка Angel takes on Spike S1E7.png|Укрощение дракона Spike scared of zombies S1E09.png|У страха глаза велики Spike parasprites wake up S1E10.png|Незваные гости Spike chuckling frozen lake S1E11.png|Последний день зимы Spike wearing a Viking helmet S1E13.png|Осенний забег Spike wants to stay with Rarity S1E20.png|Рождённая для успеха Spike distracted by Pinkie S1E15.png|Предчувствие Пинки Пай Twist Talent Show S1E18.png|Шоу талантов Manly Spike stood holding sword S1E19.png|Искатели драгоценностей Spike's Rarity T-shirt S1E20.png|Секреты дружбы Pinkie Pie and Spike S01E21.png|Яблоки раздора Spike bakes the pies S1E22.png|Птица Феникс Infant Spike S1E23.png|История знаков отличия Spike with the ruined book S1E24.Png|Попытка ревности Spike admiring himself in a mirror S1E25.png|День рождения Spike Powerslide S1E26.png|Самый лучший вечер Второй сезон ::Эпизоды: 1 – 13 • 14 – 26 Spike burping up letter S2E01.png|Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 1 Spike burping S02E02.png|Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 2 Spike snap out of it! S02E03.png|Нулевой урок Spike blank stare S2E4.png|Затмение Луны Spike Hold It S2E5.png|Настоящие сёстры Spike with a book S2E06.png|Загадочная лихорадка Spike worried S2E07.png|Пусть лучший победит Spike being a reporter S2E8.png|Таинственный защитник Spike becoming greedy S2E10.png|Секрет моего роста By hatred S2E11.png|Канун Дня горящего очага Spike holding up letters S2E13.png|Новорождённые пони Rarity whatever S2E15.png|Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Spike flexing a muscle S2E16.png|Читай и наслаждайся Spike with an ice cream S2E20.png|Давно пора Spike touching the mirror S2E21.png|Поиски дракона Spike holding notebook showing some pegasi absent S2E22.png|Ураган Флаттершай Spike Photo S2E23.png|Секреты и тайны Понивилля Spike playing with figurines S2E25.png|Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 1 Spike and the rings S2E26.png|Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Третий сезон Spike 'Oh no she wasn't' S3E01.png|Кристальная Империя. Часть 1 Spike alarmed S3E2.png|Кристальная Империя. Часть 2 Spike without popcorns S3E03.png|Слишком много Пинки Пай Rarity & Spike sweet smelling food S3E4.png|Плохое яблоко Spike showing the book to the ponies S3E05.png|Магическая дуэль Spike the Zippo S3E8.png|Слёт семьи Эппл Spike is happy that Rarity's eating his pie S3E9.png|Спайк к вашим услугам Spike sees and describes Discord S3E10.png|Перевоспитание в доме Флаттершай Spike with a helmet S3E11.png|Только для любимцев Spike, CMC, and the pets hiding S03E12.png|Игры, в которые играют пони Spike still sleepy S03E13.png|Загадочное волшебное лекарство Девочки из Эквестрии Spike mentions Twilight's -pesky wings- EG.png|Девочки из Эквестрии Четвёртый сезон ::Эпизоды: 1 – 13 • 14 – 26 Spike talking in his sleep S4E1.png|Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1 Spike shocked S4E02.png|Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2 Spike trembling under couch S04E03.png|Замко-мания Spike grinning S4E06.png|Суперпони Spike writing in friendship journal S4E07.png|Летучие Мыши! Spike grabbing a bag in the pile S4E8.png|Рарити покоряет Мэйнхеттен Twilight and Spike worried S4E09.png|Пинки Эппл Пай Spike 'she can come this weekend!' S4E11.png|Третий лишний Spike 'Twilight can find a rulebook for everything!' S4E12.png|Гордость Пинки Spike looking S4E13.png|Будь проще! Spike cheering S4E14.png|Ванильная пони Spike at the door S4E15.png|Время с Искоркой Spike excited grin S4E16.png|Быть Бризи непросто Spike -I think your sisters- S4E19.png|Помощь Крошки Бель Spike as a director S4E21.png|Экзамен на раз, два, три! Spike holding new comic S4E22.png|Честная сделка Spike looks at the book S4E23.png|В плену у вдохновения Spike tries counting to ten S4E24.png|Эквестрийские игры Spike strutting through the Empire S4E25.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Spike goes back to sleep S4E26.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок Spike wins the high-striker game EG2.png|Perfect Day for Fun Spike with dog biscuit EG2.png|Радужный рок Пятый сезон ::Эпизоды: 1 – 13 • 14 – 26 Spike wearing drinking helmet and foam finger S5E1.png|Карта знаков отличия. Часть 1 Spike -Sweet Celestia!- S5E03.png|Замок, милый замок Spike confused S5E5.png|Спасибо Танку за воспоминания Spike slowly waking up S5E7.png|Заводи новых друзей, но не забывай Дискорда Celestia and Luna grinning nervously at Spike S5E9.png|Кусочек жизни Spike looking sly S5E10.png|Принцесса Спайк Spike shields himself S5E11.png|Разрушитель вечеринки Spike holds the teddy bear S5E12.png|Налаживание отношений Sir Spike -might as well dream big- S5E13.png|Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Rarity's friends see the new dress; Pinkie looks at something else S5E14.png|Бутик в Кантерлоте Spike continues reading his comic S5E16.png|Сделано в Манхэттене Spike sends a letter to Princess Celestia S5E18.png|В поисках утраченного знака Spike sees the comic book in ashes S5E19.png|Пинки Пай кое-что знает Spike in giddy excitement S5E20.png|Разбивающие сердца Spike looking back to Rarity S5E21.png|Мастер страха Spike rolling his eyes S5E22.png|А что с Дискордом? Spike under a pile of books S5E23.png|Хуффилды и МакКолты Pinkie startles Spike S5E24.png|Гвоздь программы Spike giving Rainbow Dash a thumbs-up S5E25.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 Spike --check!-- S5E26.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 ''My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Игры дружбы Spike the Dog --that's my girl!-- EG3.png|Игры Дружбы Шестой сезон ::Эпизоды: 1 – 13 • 14 – 26 Spike checks off the next item on Twilight's list S6E1.png|Кристаллинг. Часть 1 Spike looks and smiles at Sunburst and Starlight S6E2.png|Кристаллинг. Часть 2 Bloodstone scepter surges with fire S6E5.png|Испытания огнём Spike finds Rainbow's wing balm S6E7.png|Новичок Дэш Spike --okay-- S06E08.png|День очага Spike smiling nervously and sweating S6E10.png|Выходной Эпплджек Spike angry -I did all the work!- S6E11.png|Братишка Флаттершай Spike knocking on the map's surface S6E12.png|Добавь специй в свою жизнь Spike blowing fire on yet another scroll S6E15.png|28 розыгрышей спустя Spike sings --I was nothing but wrong-- S6E16.png|Времена меняются Garbuckle zapping a skeleton puppet S6E17.png|Подземелья и Дискорды Spike says --told ya-- S6E21.png|За всем не угонишься Spike reading his notes closely S6E22.png|Точка зрения пони Twilight, Starlight, and Spike look at the Cutie Map S6E24.png|Высший пилотаж Spike --are they upset with you--- S6E25.png|Туда и обратно. Часть 1 Thorax and Spike watch Queen Chrysalis fly away S6E26.png|Туда и обратно. Часть 2 Мой маленький пони Mane Six and Spike enter Seaquestria MLPTM.png|My Little Pony в кино'' IDW комиксы MLP comics issue 24 jetpack cover exclusive.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (комиксы) Comic micro 9 Jetpack cover.jpg|My Little Pony Micro-Series Friends Forever 3 Hastings.jpg|My Little Pony: Friends Forever Разное Спайкw f615.jpg|Товары Spike Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.png|Разное en:Spike/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей